


Open Maws

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [5]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, When your best friend is a werewolf and you're a total fucking nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: He shook out his dark brown-black fur, stretched his stiff limbs and back, and locked his amber eyes on a very shocked Kenji. There was silence as his tail wagged.“Dude, you look like a very fuzzy, glorified husky.”Aka, the one fic I promised two volumes ago that's poorly named where Iketani tells Kenji about his wolfness and Kenji is... very okay with it.Set between OSRASL Volumes 2 and 3.





	Open Maws

"Iketani-"

"Shh." Iketani turned amber eyes to his human companion, preferring to lead him about in silence instead of listening to endless questions and babbles. If Kenji had noticed the difference in eye color, he didn't mention it. "Save it for when we arrive."

"And just where is this destination of ours?"

"... around. Don't worry about it, Kenji."

"That's not an answer, and you know it." Kenji huffed. "And I hadn't been, but now I am." Iketani nearly groaned.

"Just-"

"What's the point of coming out here anyway?" the human plowed through his response. "Isn't this whole thing something we could have talked about at your place?" Iketani repressed a grimace. No, no they can't have this conversation at home.

"Mom wouldn't have liked it." he answered, and it was true. His mother hated remembering what'd happened when he was a kid, and talking about it would merely dredge up memories he didn't feel comfortable forcing her to relive. Kenji didn't respond to that, and a glance back at him revealed a vaguely thoughtful expression marred by worry.

After a while of walking and hiking, and Kenji tripping on tree roots and nearly falling on his face, they came to a small, open field littered with bushes and a few rather huge trees. Iketani couldn't detect anything that would identify this area as creature claimed territory, and relaxed.

"Whoa… since when has _this_ been here?" he heard Kenji ask, and merely shrugged.

“Always.” was his passive response, and slowly he made his way further into the field.

“Hey- wait up!” Kenji exclaimed, but Iketani did no such thing and instead flopped ungracefully onto the ground near a tree. Kenji caught up after a minute, and hovered over his friend. “Okay, this place is pretty, Iketani, but I’ve got questions.”

“Ask away.”

“Okay, one, just how the hell do you know about this place, and two, just what’s the purpose of bringing me _here_ for a conversation about how you can hear things before I can?” Iketani was silent for a moment, the tree’s leaves rustling in the soft breeze.

“Sit down, this is a bit of a story.” he finally said, and after a moment’s hesitation, Kenji sat. “This happened about a year before we met, and I’d been ashamed at the time. You’re getting the full story, so _don’t interrupt me_.”

“I won’t say a word.” Kenji promised, and Iketani doubted that but plowed ahead anyway.

“It’d been a normal exploring day, pretty much.” Iketani began, looking back up at the tree leaves and the sky filtering through them. “Before that day, I’d decided to go exploring up here. Told mom about it and she waved me off, I don’t remember what she’d been so absorbed with to do that, she would have firmly said no if she’d given me her full attention. I explored around for hours, went home, and repeated that the next day. Explored out around here for weeks, and one day, I’d found this place. I’d loved it here, you know. A free, open space, empty and unclaimed, all to myself. Yeah, it was a two hour journey to here from home on foot, but I didn’t mind. But that day…” he trailed off.

“Iketani… you don’t-”

“Shush.” Kenji’s jaw clicked shut. “Like any other day, I came out here to explore and play. It was oddly quiet as I came up here, and when I arrived… well, I had reason to turn my ass around and run home.” Iketani unconsciously set a hand on his side, Kenji noticed but didn’t say a word. “I’d managed to get into my backyard, mom was out there, I don’t remember what she was doing, but that didn’t stop me from being barreled over by the largest wolf to be seen in the area in years.”

“A wolf!?” Kenji exclaimed incredulously, and Iketani sighed.

“Yep. Before mom could do anything, it sank its teeth into my side. I blacked out but mom told me much later on that it tried to drag me back into the treeline, but couldn’t as she began throwing things at it. It seemed to understand it was in danger when she picked up a brick and charged, so it let me go and fled.” he was silent for a moment. “I avoided coming back up here for months, the encounter with that wolf left me with more than just physical scars that day and it became very obvious after a few weeks.” he rolled over and eyed his friend, eyes a glowing amber that immediately caught Kenji’s attention.

“Wh-”

“After a few weeks, I was sitting outside one night when I was suddenly hit by incredible agony, blacked out, and woke up sometime around sunrise up here. Walked home to a horrified but relieved mother who told me that it’d been terrifying to watch, and that when I’d raced off she’d thought that I might not come back.” he waved a hand passively, even as Kenji’s expression began to dawn with realization. “I guess, that wolf hadn’t been _just_ a wolf.”

“Wait, wait.” Kenji rose his hands and placed one on his head. “Do you have any _idea_ what you’re implying right now, Iketani? It’s ridiculous!” for the first time in a month or two, Iketani’s inner wolf began to growl angrily and pace.

“I know how it sounds, Kenji.” Iketani responded patiently, before sitting up and lifting the right side of his shirt.

“What are you-”

“Look.” he used a hand to gesture at his side, and after a few moments he heard Kenji stop breathing. He didn’t need to look to know what a sight it made; a gnarly arch of nearly silver circles and tears graced his front and he knew it was a similar, if not worse sight on his back.

“Holy shit…” Kenji breathed, sounding horrified, before locking eyes with his friend. “You’re serious.” at Iketani’s nod, the human let out a nervous, almost spooked chuckle as he stood and paced around a little. “This is crazy. Absolutely insane. My best friend is telling me he’s a werewolf and he’s serious about it, gods.” Iketani felt his heart drop.

“If it’s really that bad I’ll-”

“_BAD_!?” Kenji exclaimed as he paused, locking eyes with the wolf in front of him. “Iketani, this is _awesome_!” the wolf short circuited at that.

“A-Awesome?”

“Yeah!” Kenji plopped down before him. “If this is all real, and you really are a werewolf, then this is literally the coolest thing ever! It’s like those western werewolf movies!” ah, Iketani had forgotten that Kenji was interested in western supernatural movies. “Are you only able to go all wolfy during a full moon?” Iketani smiled at his excited friend.

“Nope. I can shift whenever I want.” Kenji’s eyes widened.

“Even now?”

“Yep, even now.” Kenji’s hands on his shoulder was sudden, and startled him quite a bit.

“You gotta go wolf for me, Iketani, you gotta!” Iketani laughed and knocked his friend’s hands away.

“Alright, alright, let me go!” Kenji backed off immediately, allowing Iketani room to get up and pop his spine. “This might be a little ugly to watch.”

“Just do it.” Iketani rolled his eyes, before closing his eyes and allowing his inner wolf to come forth. The change was almost immediate, and was as painless as ever. He shook out his dark brown-black fur, stretched his stiff limbs and back, and locked his amber eyes on a very shocked Kenji. There was silence as his tail wagged.

“Dude, you look like a very fuzzy, glorified husky.” his tail stopped wagging and an agitated look crossed his eyes as Kenji came forward and put his hands in his fur. “You don’t look like any werewolf I’ve seen in the movies.” Iketani huffed and pushed at his friend with a paw, causing him to laugh. “Alright, alright, lay off. I didn’t mean anything by it, wolf boy. Your fur is stupid soft.” they remained silent for a little as Kenji pet him like he was a dog and he put up with it, but eventually Iketani pulled away and shifted back to a human form.

"Hey, Iketani?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could bring you with me one day when you're in full wolf mode and write you off as my particularly large husky?" Iketani laughed uproariously at the question.

"You know what, Kenji? You probably could."

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO HERE'S A COUPLE THINGS:  
1) GOOGLE KEPT LOGGING ME OUT CEASELESSLY WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS  
2) MY TWITTER ACC GOT SNIPED AND I'M SAD ABOUT IT  
3) I KNOW I PROMISED THIS AGES AGO BUT I HONESTLY FORGOT ABOUT IT LMFAO


End file.
